Just The Two Of Us
by Ezphorea
Summary: Asuna decides to go on a fun date with Kazuto for the weekend. KazutoxAsuna fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hello! Here is another KazutoxAsuna fluff fanfic! Sorry for being inactive for two days, I was pretty busy.**

 **Thanks to for reviewing my stories and thanks to all who read my stories!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Just The Two Of Us**

 _The Amusement Park: 1_

Sitting on the bench in silence, Asuna had rested her head on my shoulders. Holding each other's hand, we were gazing at the sunset. Breaking, the silence, I hear a soft voice speak up.

"Kirito-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"For some reason I feel as if we haven't really been going out on dates or doing anything exciting for a while. So can we do something fun this weekend? Just the two of us?"

Reflecting on our relationship and what we have done, I've finally realized that we haven't been doing anything much lately. I directed my attention to Asuna and gave her a response.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm."

I felt my shoulders lighten up as Asuna had perked up her head.

"Ah! How about we go watch a movie or head to the amusement park?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

Upon agreeing, Asuna had given my her warmest before closing her eyes and leaning forward. I too had realized what she wanted to do at this moment and so, I leaned forward as well. Our lips had locked while having our fingers interlace with each other. At the same time, we broke from our kiss and Asuna resumed on having her head lie on my shoulder. Soon the sun had disappeared from our sights and the sky had darkened.

"Well...I guess it's time to head home for us."

I sounded slightly disappointed as I had never felt so much at peace.

"I'll walk you home."

Then I heard a soothing response.

"Mm."

We got up from the bench and began our walk Asuna's house. After twenty minutes, we had arrived at her house.

"Thanks for walking me home as usual, Kirito-kun!"

"Yeah, no problem."

Asuna closed the distance between us and I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me. Ending off the day, we connected our lips for a passionate kiss for a brief moment. Once separating from the kiss, Asuna slowly backed off, giving a short wave before turning around and walking to the entrance of her house. I stood in place, giving Asuna a short wave until she had entered her house.

I began to walk away, becoming further and further away from her house until I turned around and couldn't see her house from where I was standing. After fifteen minutes, I could finally see the lights in my house already on.

 _Oh, Sugu is home already._

I had finally arrived at my door. I reached for my pocket and took out my keys. I unlocked the door and opened it. Immediately after entering the house, I was greeted by Sugu as usual

"Oh, hey Kazuto."

"Hey Sugu."

This time, Sugu didn't look at me when she greeted me. As I walked in, her focus was directed at the T.V. I realized that around this time, her favourite show would air. So I decided not to bother her and head straight for my room. I fell onto my bed and laid there in silence, letting my thoughts wander aimlessly in my mind. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slipped my hands into my pockets and took out my phone. I had received a text from Asuna.

 _Thanks for walking me home as usual and I'm excited for tomorrow!_

I began to repeatedly tap on my screen then pressed the send button.

 _Yeah, no problem. I'm excited for tomorrow as well._

After a few seconds, I had received a response.

 _I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight. Love you!_

At the end of her text, there was a pink heart.

 _Goodnight and love you too!_

After my last text, shut off my phone and placed it onto my charging dock before heading off to the bath.

* * *

It was finally morning. I had decided to wake up early and got off from my bed and walked to my closet.

 _Hmm, I think I might wear a navy blue shirt today._

After I finished changing clothes, I heard a ring coming from my phone. I walked up to it and picked it up from the charging dock. I turned on my phone to see a text message from Asuna.

 _Good morning, Kirito-kun! I've decided that for today, we should go to the amusement park! Are you alright with that?_

After reading her text, I began to text back.

 _Yeah, definitely._

 _Ok. Meet me at my house at around 10._

 _Alright._

I shut off my phone and slipped it in my pocket. I made my way towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I had reached to the kitchen, immediately I received a comment about my shirt, from Suguha, who was already sitting at the dining table.

"You are actually wearing a shirt that's not black. What's so special today?"

"I'm going to the amusement park with Asuna today."

Noticing an empty bowl with a spoon in it and a box of cereal sitting on the dining table, I sat down and poured myself cereal onto the bowl. I began to eat, thinking about the amount of time Asuna and I might spend at the amusement park.

"I might be returning home late, so don't worry about waiting for me to come home for dinner."

"Mm, ok"

I decided that I wanted to be at Asuna's house five minutes early than the expected time. Before I left I made sure I had my phone and I checked my wallet so that I had enough money to last throughout the entire day.

"Bye, Sugu."

"Bye."

I opened the door and exited the house. I felt the warm air and a cool breeze upon leaving the house. I hopped onto my motorcycle and left to meet up with Asuna.

* * *

Five minutes after I had arrived to Asuna's house, I heard her door unlock and turned around. My eyes laid upon my beautiful girlfriend wearing a summer outfit consisting of a white top and a light pink skirt.

"Good morning Kirito-kun!"

"Good morning Asuna."

I felt her lips touch my cheek for a second before her fingers interlaced with mines. Then she spoke once more.

"Let's go."

After hearing those two words, I gave her my extra helmet and sat on the motorcycle first. A few seconds later, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist indicating that we were ready to go.

We had arrived at amusement park. Holding each other's hand, we walked to the front of the amusement park where we purchased our tickets. Once inside, I heard a cheerful voice.

"Wow! So this is what an amusement park looks like!"

Surprised by her statement, I turned my head to face her and responded with a question.

"Really? You haven't been to an amusement park before?"

After my question, I noticed Asuna's smile began to fade away.

"No, my mother wouldn't take me as she wanted me to focus on my studies and my father was too busy with work. I guess overtime I just forgot about it."

Realizing that I had made her bring up a sensitive subject, I couldn't help but apologize.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

Asuna shook her head and her smile quickly returned.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to apologize. I get to spend my first time here, with you."

I blushed a little at the sight of her angelic smile.

"O-Ok."

I unfolded the map of the amusement park that was given to me after I paid for the tickets.

"Since this is your first time here, I'll let you choose. Is there anything here that pique your interest to try first?"

"Hmm."

Asuna took a moment to look at the map until she placed her finger onto a specific part of the map and looked at me.

"Can we try the rollercoaster first?"

"Sure."

Unfolding the map and putting it in my pocket, I offered my hand to Asuna.

"Let's go."

In response, she didn't take up on my offer. Instead she wrapped her arms around my arm.

"Mm! Let's go!"

* * *

 **There will be more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello! Sorry for being inactive for a few days. I've just been occupied with school work lately (I am in highschool btw).**

 **Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews on chapter 1! :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I glanced at Asuna for a moment and noticed that a bit of her strawberry flavoured ice cream had managed get onto the side of her lip. I began to reach for my pocket for a tissue.

"Asuna."

"Hmm?"

Once she turned her head to look at me, I brought the tissue up to the side of her lip and began to wipe the ice cream off. I let out a small chuckle and crumpled the tissue into a ball after wiping her face.

"I am beginning to think that I am spending time with a little kid than my girlfriend."

"S-Sorry."

As Asuna turned her head away slightly, I notice her cheek began to flush a little.

"It's fine, I guess it really couldn't be helped. At least you were enjoying your time. That's all that mattered."

Her head quickly turned towards me.

"That can't be all that mattered. I mean, did you enjoy your time?"

"Of course, I did. Seeing you have a good time and being with you couldn't be any better."

Asuna leaned forward and pressed her lips on my cheek.

"A small token for what you just said."

She gave me a warm smile before finishing her ice cream.

"Well, let's get going. I don't think there's anything else for us to do."

I stood up first and offered my hand to Asuna. Her hands interlocked with mines and stood up. We began walking in the direction to the entrance of the amusement park. Halfway there I felt a tug on my left arm.

"Kirito-kun, look."

I looked in the direction Asuna was pointing with her left arm. There was a digital sign with fireworks in the background and some text regarding about a fireworks event happening at around 10 p.m.

"Kirito-kun, can we stay for the fireworks?"

I took out my phone from my pocket to check the time.

"It's in two hours. Are you alright with waiting?"

Asuna smiled while letting out a short sound as her response.

"Mhm!"

I let out a quiet sigh.

"Alright."

Asuna somehow noticed my sigh and frowned.

"Do you not want to wait?"

In all honesty, I didn't feel like waiting but I definitely didn't want to see her with that expression, especially on a day like this.

"No, no, I'll be fine with waiting."

"You sure? I mean if you don't want to wait, I'll be alright with not seeing the fireworks."

I felt terrible for making her say something like that. Instantly reconfirmed my answer with a reassuring smile.

"No really, I'm fine with waiting. Besides, you're here with me so I'll be more than glad to wait."

Asuna transitioned her frown back to a smile.

"Mm! Thank you."

We decided to take a walk around the amusement park until I felt my body, demanding me to use the washroom.

"Asuna, I need to use the washroom. Why don't you just sit on..."

I looked around for a bench until I saw an empty bench under a tree.

"Why don't you sit on that bench under the tree?"

"Mm, ok!"

* * *

As I exited the washrooms, I noticed a carnival stand containing animal plushies as prizes. But one plushy that stood out to me was a small rabbit that looked similar to a ragout rabbit from SAO. Walking up to the stand, I was greeted by the owner with enthusiasm.

"Hey young man! Interested in playing?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! We just need at least one more player."

The owner began to speak with a loud voice.

"Alright, we need one more to start the game! Anyone want to join, anyone?"

A recognizable female voice from behind me spoke up.

"I'll play."

I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Shino.

"Shino? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Kazuto. I was with my friends until they had to go and I decided to stay and walk around for a while."

Shino sat down on the chair next to me and the owner began explaining the rules once more.

"One person must keep a consistent shot at the middle of the target with these mounted water guns and the first person to rack up the most points wins. Any questions?"

We both responded with a, "No".

"Alright! Get ready, the game will start in ten seconds!"

Aw man, out of all the people, Shino had to be the one to face me. I thought, feeling discouraged.

I tightly gripped onto the handles that were on opposite sides of the water gun and positioned the gun, hoping that the nozzle was aimed at the middle of the target. My heart began to pump faster. I felt nervous as I knew I wasn't going to win. Soon he counted down to zero and pressed a button. Water began flow out of the gun at high speeds. For the first three second, my gun wasn't aimed at the middle. I slowly moved my gun downwards until I had my gun aimed right in the middle of the target. After about thirty seconds, water stopped flowing out of the gun and the game ended.

"Ok! The winner is..."

I clenched my fist. My heart was racing even faster than before when I started the game.

"This young man! Congratulations!"

I had a surprised look on my face. The owner revealed our scores on a small T.V screen and I saw that my score was just one point higher than Shino's.

"Wait but how? Shino, aren't you good with a gun."

"My initial aim wasn't pointed at the middle of the target and it seems like I took a second longer to readjust my aim."

"I see."

"Well anyways congratulations."

Shino gave me a small smile before her face returning to a neutral expression.

"Pick a prize, any prize!"

"I'll have that white rabbit."

The owner turned around and pointed at the rabbit to confirm.

"This one?"

"Yes."

He took the rabbit off the shelf and gave it to me. I took a moment to inspect the rabbit. The plushy had similar features as the ragout rabbit. The shape of the ears were similar but were shorter than a ragout rabbit's ears. It was white with a pink tint all over it's body and it had light red eyes. Shino spoke up, bringing my attention to her.

"Well, I have to go now, bye"

"Oh ok, bye"

Shino waved before turning and walking away from me. I began to make my way back to the bench where Asuna was sitting. Soon, she was visible in a distance. I decided to surprise her. I snuck up behind her then covered her eyes with my right hand. I notice Asuna jump a little bit while making a short squeal in which I found adorable.

"Don't worry Asuna, it's me Kazuto."

"Kirito-kun, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"Anyways why are you covering my eyes?"

"You'll see."

I placed rabbit onto her lap and positioned it to face Asuna. I then uncovered her eyes.

"Huh? A rabbit?"

I walked to the front of the bench to sit down.

"To me, it looked liked a ragout rabbit from SAO so I decided get it."

Asuna lifted up the rabbit from her lap and began to inspect it's features. Soon, a short gasp was heard from Asuna.

"It does look like a ragout rabbit!"

She placed the rabbit back onto her lap and turned around to look at me while giving me a smile.

"Thank you, Kirito-kun."

I smiled back.

"Your welcome, Asuna."

We decided to remain where we were until the fireworks began to start. Holding onto Asuna's hand, we were gazing at the sky. Fireworks began to shoot up into the sky. Upon exploding, a loud bang noise could be heard. We watched as smaller stars were being made as a result from the fireworks. More fireworks began to fly up into the sky, each exploding with different colours.

"Kirito-kun."

I directed my attention to Asuna which resulted in seeing her amazing smile. I could feel the happiness contained within that smile of hers.

"Thanks for taking me to the amusement park and being the first one enjoy this experience with.".

"Anytime."

We both leaned closer to each other until our lips had finally connected. Soon, no more fireworks were shot up into the sky and it was time for us to head home. I dropped off Asuna back at her house and gave her a goodbye kiss before returning to my home.

* * *

 **Hmm, after taking a few days off of writing, I definitely had some troubles with this chapter. So, if there's anything that seems out of place, please do tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
